Joseph Abernathy
Joseph Abernathy is a hero who is a member of the Police Grand Army and is one of the protagonists of the Before The SMSB series. Background Personality Joseph was best known for his exceptional strength and utter lack of fear. Underneath his brutish appearance, serious demeanor and seemingly unquenchable murderous rage, due to his quest to avenge his family, belies a sense of honor and a calm mind capable of strategy and refined eloquence. He was capable of elaborated speech filled with vocabulary few would expect someone like him to know when calm. As such, Joseph demonstrated many times a severe lack of understanding for metaphors and symbolism, noted to be a trait he inherited from his family by Gummi the Bare. His rage and hatred for Dorphane Giles often made him highly impatient with other members of the Police Grand Army when he did not see that they could beat Giles. This made him act without thinking of the consequences. His vengefulness made him want to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead when he rationalized that Dorphane Giles was only a puppet. His wrathfulness, as well as his calm demeanor, also hide his sadness and grief over his family. Despite his calm nature in most situations, Joseph's unending hatred for Mr. Stupid NoHead remains as strong as ever even seven years after swearing to kill him and finding solace with the Grand Army. Joseph furiously screamed at the Dark Lord during the NoHead Cataclysm, immediately firing a beam at him without any care that it may not be Mr. Stupid NoHead or his minion but someone else and later on unhesistantly and ferociously fought the Dark Lord, which ultimately turned out to be his death. Joseph and Roxanne also disagreed on several concepts due to his strong belief that Mr. Stupid NoHead was a monster with no redeeming qualities. Though his warrior mentality caused him to appear brooding and serious, Joseph expressed an immature and childish excitement for battle and adventure and was often thrilled when faced with dangerous and tense situations. Abernathy has an uncanny affinity for guns, especially pistols, making them his weapon of choice in most situations, regardless of the size and type of foes he fought unless forced otherwise. Despite this, he was willing to use other weapons, such as the Kontraption of Kylee, and he would pull out his sword when dealing with a mutant. Despite his vendetta against Giles, Abernathy certainly never killed without a good reason. Ironically, Abernathy, though unlikely to admit being so, was shown time and again to have a soft side to him, enough to comfort his friend, the Object, when the latter seemingly lost his friend, Gummi the Bare. Abernathy was also physically attracted to members of the Eeidarian race, which he eventually admitted to Roxanne Waterston when he falsely believed she was coming on to him. While they were certainly the most appealing species in the universe in his eyes, he feared he would never be mature enough to get one to like him, and he once acknowledged Bladepoint for "being laid" with one, much to the latter's embarrassment. It is also worth noting that Abernathy's personality is the complete opposite of a stereotypical Eeidarian, though it is possible that he was far more laid-back before losing his family, which if true would explain his attraction to the sophisticated, carefree, and corpulent creatures where he himself is brash, decidedly warmonging, and incredibly muscular. After the battle with Giles and Mr. Stupid NoHead, Abernathy attempted to learn more about living as a modern citizen to avoid getting into any more trouble with the law. For Abernathy, his exploits with the Police Grand Army have been a journey of renewal. The trauma he suffered after losing his family was so severe that he lost himself to rage and revenge. Yet the new family Joseph has found has given him more serenity and allowed him to come to terms with this tragedy and attempted to find peace and calm within himself. In the Grand Army, Abernathy finds an adopted family that share similar experiences of loss and hardship. Powers and abilities Powers *'Super Strength': Joseph Abernathy is very well-known for having much more physical prowess than most sentient beings, being able to lift bulk weight and breaking through solid stone and metal. Using his brute strength alone, he easily tore a turret drone in half, ripped off pieces of a Bratpro's force field, and push a car against a wall. His strength has allowed him to overpower many enemies and toss them aside, to the point where he could easily restrain Roxanne Waterston with one hand and effortlessly take out most of Dorphane Giles' forces, along with anyone else who got in his way of finding the Chief Enforcer. The strength of Abernathy also extends to his legs, allowing him to jump great heights at a single leap; he was able to catch a drone several feet off the ground with a single leap, and also was able to jump several meters to attack Dorphane Giles and later did the same in an attempt to catch Mr. Stupid NoHead himself off guard. Despite his incredible strength, Abernathy was easily beaten half to death by Dorphane Giles, although he could still fight against the Chief Enforcer for a time, and was effortlessly overpowered by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had no problem parrying Abernathy's sword slashes and knocking him out telekinetically. *'Superhuman Durability': Abernathy can withstand attacks that most beings cannot, due to impact-resistant skin toughened by years of physical activity. He has withstood a beating from Dorphane Giles, who sent Abernathy flying several dozen feet through a metal wall. He also could easily survive falls from great heights and land on his feet. Abernathy was even able to withstand a powerful blow from Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, which knocked him through trees. *'Superhuman Agility': Abernathy is able to move and jump with great speed and height. He was able to jump ten feet high, at least sixty feet across when he lunged at Giles, and jumped several feet at a giant. He was later able to jump at Mr. Stupid NoHead to strike him with his blade. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Abernathy claims to possess quick reflexes, which he uses during combat to react to incoming attacks. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Joseph Abernathy has proven to be a brutal, yet highly accomplished combatant, able to overpower multiple opponents, including several prison guards and F7 war robots with little effort. However, Abernathy was easily outmatched by Dorphane Giles despite lasting better than nearly anyone against the Chief Enforcer and despite engaging him, was swiftly beaten by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who effortlessly knocked him out with a single blow. *'Gunplay:' Abernathy, like many of his family members, preferred to use his own handcrafted gun as his personal weapon. This proved he was proficient in designing and manufacturing them, and created several over time. The latest known gun that he crafted was during the Imperial era. It was an unconventional design, as he had used the frame and power pack of a F7 robot gun. *'Sword combat': Abernathy is highly skilled in fencing, and while he prefers to use his gun to take down war robots, he uses his sword to clash with both the Chief Enforcer and the Emperor of the NoHead Empire, albeit briefly. *'Piloting:' Abernathy possessed exceptional skills in piloting as well as mechanic repairs, from his experience of piloting the Pummeller, of which he had a great understanding of the temperamental nature of its systems. Although not particularly meticulous, Joseph’s technical skill allowed him to understand the inner workings of a great number of devices, including robots and transmitters, being able to build one out of a wrecked plane. *'Diplomacy:' Due to Joseph’s work in the police and his skills at negotiating, awoken from within him by Sheriff Missile, he has reasonable ability in making allies. Sheriff Bladepoint specially chose Abernathy for this skill to be an envoy to the giants during the summer of 2007. Despite his lack of success due to the NoHeads’ interference and Korolish’s usurpation of the current Veng, Verrus, Joseph had great initial strides with the giant colony, showing his limited social aptitude with creatures and beings. *'Education:' Joseph was very interested in world affairs from a young age. Even before starting at school, he bought several books and learned them by heart. He was also known to take excellent notes in history class. References Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Males Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:1960s births Category:2010s deaths Category:Deurotagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Murderers Category:D.I.T. characters